


devil won't let me be [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dimension Travel, Explicit Language, Friendship, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Squalo is So Done, Tsuna is also So Done, Varia ridiculousness, Warning: Xanxus, it's Verde's fault, technically, with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Squalo eyes Mammon skeptically. This sounds like the start of a bad idea to him. Mysterious people from other dimensions with strange powers and apparent rage issues?...Then again, he should fit in perfectly among the Varia.





	devil won't let me be [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [devil won't let me be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060298) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Please click the chapter links for streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/devil%20won't%20let%20me%20be%20chapter%201.mp3) | 31:48 | 22.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/devil%20won't%20let%20me%20be%20chapter%202.mp3) | 20:49 | 14.6 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/devil%20won't%20let%20me%20be.m4b) | 52:46 | 50.4 MB  
  
### Music

_Sinister Kid_ by The Black Keys

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Paraka for hosting!!  
> Thank you to blackkat for blanket permission!!


End file.
